


1:31am / Higher

by DongBangGot7



Series: Music Ficlets [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae friendship, M/M, MarkJin Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark looks down at the pink suit he’s currently has on, then towards JinYoung’s blue one, wondering how JinYoung managed to find such ugly suits for them both.<br/>Song: GOT7 – 1:31AM / Higher<br/>[It's more of inspired by the VCRs]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:31am / Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 1:31am / Higher VCR at the FLY Concerts  
> PS: PARK JINYOUNG IS BEAUTIFUL IN PERSON...SO BEAUTIFUL, A TRUE LIFE PRINCE ;A;  
> AND IM JAEBUM IS FLAWLESS AND BEAUTIFUL AND OMG  
> GOT7 IS PERFECT TT-TT

Mark looks down at the pink suit he’s currently has on, then towards JinYoung’s blue one, wondering how JinYoung managed to find such ugly suits for them both.  
He watches his best friend fumble with the bakery treats Wonshik Hyung left for them.

 

_“The cakes are on the plates, and the macaroons are just cooling on the rack right now. It should be ready in 10 minutes. Just lock up when you’re all done.”_  
_Wonshik hands the keys to the little bakery to Mark. “Don’t worry about cleaning up, I’ll do that tomorrow before I open up.”_  
_Mark and JinYoung nod, before starting to shoo Wonshik away._  
_“Got it Hyung! Now go, Taekwoon Hyung’s waiting!”_  
_“Ahh you two brats, okay. I’m going!” Wonshik walks to the entrance of the bakery, turning around to pull JinYoung into a hug, patting his back. “Good luck! Fighting!”_  
_JinYoung smiles at him, “Thank you Hyung.” and watches Wonshik get into sleek automobile joining his CEO boyfriend._

 

“MARKKKK~!!!” JinYoung’s voice breaks his train of thought, turning he faces his pouting friend holding a pan of treats.  
“We have an hour till they get here. HELP ME~, please.”  
Mark giggles at the pout, before reaching out to ruffle JinYoung’s hair, “JaeBum will love it no matter what JinYoung-ah. Don’t fret too much.”  
Mark laughs even more as he watches the expression on JinYoung’s face turn to horror as he start fussing with his hair. “YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT, HYUNG!”  
Mark continues to laugh while placing out the little cakes, and watching JinYoung try to fix his hair.  


-

“Do you think JinYoung will like it?”  
YoungJae looks at his nervous Hyung fixing his white suit in the mirror.  
“Yes Hyung, he’ll love it.”  
YoungJae sits back down on his piano bench, watching his Hyung. “You worked hard on the song Hyung, JinYoung Hyung will love it. As cheesy as it is Hyung, JinYoung Hyung loves you.”  
YoungJae sees the blush spread on JaeBum’s cheek, “I know. That’s why I want tonight to be perfect YoungJae-ah.”  
“I know Hyung, I know” YoungJae smiles.

 

_Knock Knock_  
_“YoungJae-ah? Are you busy?”_  
_YoungJae looks up from his game to JaeBum lingering at the doorway._  
_Curious, YoungJae types a quick bye to his game mates, before closing the current game he was playing._  
_“What’s up JaeBum Hyung?” YoungJae gestures for JaeBum to sit on the chair in his room._  
_“Couldn’t sleep. And thought you could help me with something?”_  
_Now YoungJae’s super curious, JaeBum NEVER asks for help. This must of been serious if JaeBum was willing coming to him for help._  
_“I’ll try my best. What is it JaeBum Hyung?”_  
_JaeBum produces a notebook he’s been hiding, “Can...can you look at this? I need an opinion.”_  
_YoungJae reaches for the notebook, noticing how tense JaeBum is; what ever was in the notebook, meant a whole lot to JaeBum. Opening the cover page, YoungJae notices scribbles, of what looks like lyrics of a song, a song JaeBum seems to been working a lot on, judging by the amount of scribbles and revised words._  
_“It’s good.”_  
_“Honest YoungJae.”_  
_YoungJae coughs, “It needs a bit of work -not much- but maybe a change here, so it flows more smooth?” ___  
_“What do you suggest?” JaeBum moves closer to YoungJae and the notebook, holding out a pen to YoungJae._  
_YoungJae takes a pen, glancing at the clock: 1:31AM_  
_“Well maybe we can-”_

 

“Hyung, can I ask a question?”  
JaeBum hums a response, and looks at YoungJae from the mirror.  
“Why are the lyrics so sad?”  
JaeBum’s eyes glaze over, as if thinking into the past. “I made a promise to JinYoung. I tend to keep it this time.” JaeBum them lets out a small graceful smile.  
YoungJae smiles back understanding the message.  
“Do you want to practice one last time?”  
JaeBum nods. YoungJae places his fingers on the piano keys and presses down.  


-

JinYoung and Mark sit on the seats by the door entrance.  
Mark smiles as he sees JinYoung nervously glance at the door, taking deep breath to calm himself.  
He’s glad to see his best friend so happy.  
Mark glances at the window and sees two males dressed in white, starting to walk up to the door.  
“They’re here.”  
JinYoung’s eyes turn wide, and Mark sees him freeze. Quickly going towards JinYoung, he grabs JinYoung’s hands rubbing circles. “Deep breaths. There is nothing you need to worry about. JaeBum loves you okay? Don’t forget that.”  
JinYoung breathes deeply, calming his heart. He whispers a “Thank you.” to Mark.  
Mark just smiles, “Ready?”  
JinYoung nods and gives a smile of his own, “Ready.”  
Mark bounces back on his feet, dragging JinYoung out of his chair. Letting go of the hand, Mark reaches for the door.  
“Hi.”

YoungJae looks at Mark before moving aside so JaeBum is seen.  
JaeBum and JinYoung lock eyes, automatically walking towards each other. JaeBum left hand reaches towards JinYoung, cupping his cheek, thumbing the smooth cheek with his thumb.  
“Hi.”  
JinYoung blushes feeling the warmth of JaeBum’s hand, nuzzling his face into the palm.  
“Hi.”  
JaeBum’s face blooms into a loving smile, full of love for the beautiful creature in his arms.  
JaeBum removes his hand before tugging JinYoung into an embrace. He feels JinYoung smile into his neck.  
JinYoung feels the embrace of JaeBum’s arms around him, and his own encase his own lovers waist. Soaking in the cologne of his lover, JinYoung feels content.  
“I missed you.”  
“I love you.”  


Mark and YoungJae look at the embracing couple. They then look at each other, a knowing smile on their lips.  
“What’s with the ugly suit?”  
Mark elbows the Dongseang. “JinYoung.”  
“Ahhhh, explains a lot.”  
The two continue to watch the embracing couple.  
“So Hyung?”  
Mark hums a response,  
“When should we remind them of our presence?”


End file.
